


Unconventional

by LemonWicky



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First In The Fandom, First In The Tag, M/M, Victor/Emma is obviously the best in the Beauty and The Beast trope., Yeah okay so like, fucking fight me, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: Their family is unconventional but no one minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  yah...
> 
> you read the relationship tags right

The morning light shone through the thin curtains, making Victor rumble low in his chest. He reluctantly opened his eyes, squinting as sunlight directly hit his eyes. He snorted, burying his face into his pillow, wanting more sleep.

But the smell of bacon and eggs his nose, even through his pillow, and he yanked his head up. His stomach roared for food and he willed his body to move. His feet hit the cold floor and he yawned, showing off an impressive display of sharp canines. He got up from the bed and padded his way to the kitchen, following his nose.

When he rounded the hallway and saw Emma, wearing nothing but one of his old, ratty flannels and a pair of white boyshorts that she knew drove Victor wild. He smirked and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head on hers. He had to lean down and cave into her, but it was worth the pleased hum she gave him.

“I would think,” Her voice was smooth and cool, her slight accent making him grin even wider. “That such a mighty hunter like yourself would get up earlier, but you’re nothing more than an oversized pussycat. Sleeping all day and waiting for food to be brought to you.” She purred, putting the fork she was using to cook with down, and pet the thick, coarse hair on his arm.

Victor chuckled. “They say you are what you eat.” He tilted his head to whisper in her ear, “And I’ve been eating a lot of pussy lately.”

He expected the slap that hit his face and laughed when her hand hit his face. “Don’t be vulgar.”

Victor snorted, then grabbed her small wrist, engulfing it completely, and placed a gentle kiss in her palm. “Tell me that when you’re grinding your pussy in my face tonight, sugarplum, and I might take it into consideration.”

“STOP BEING NASTY!” Came a sudden yell and the two adults spun around to find their daughter, Isolde, staring at them with a look of pure disgust. “I’m hungry! I don’t want to puke because you two decided to be gross!”

Victor and Emma looked at each other and started laughing, make Issy growl. “We’re sorry, squirt.” Victor chuckled, moving towards his daughter and picking her up, placing a sloppy smooch on her face.

He laughed even harder when he felt her tiny hand slap his face, mentally noting that she is her mother’s daughter. “Stop being nasty.” She huffed again, burying her face into her father’s thick neck and biting down as hard as she could instead of giving him a kiss.

“Brat.” Victor murmured fondly. Emma looked as her husband and daughter and felt her knees go weak; they were just too cute.

The door opened and walked in Tommy and Logan, carrying logs of wood for the fireplace. When Logan saw Victor, he smirked. “Look at who decided to wake up. Hope we didn’t interrupt your beauty sleep, princess.”

“At least I can sleep a whole night without pissing myself.”

“At least I can piss indoors. I think the reason why there’s hardly any game coming through here is because they smell your shit and piss all over the place.”

Tommy and Emma sighed at the same time. The boy gave her an apologetic look and she returned it with a smile. He rolled his eyes -though Emma knew it was directed at the two men still arguing like children- and took his armfuls of wood to the fireplace, stacking them on one side of the fireplace.

The smell of food and the sound of Victor and Logan’s pissing match woke up the rest of the household; Rory was the first one to shuffle down the hall. He took one look at his father and uncle and groaned. He walked to his mother and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. “Morning.”

“Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?” She asked as she turned back around to focus again on cooking, hearing the grunt in response and smiled.

Rene and Remy came last, the young boy clinging to his father, both of them looking half asleep still. He shuffled to Logan to kiss him good morning, and when he walked past Victor, he punched the larger man in the shoulder. Victor grunted in greeting and then everyone was taking a place at the large oak table, Remy setting Rene down next to Tommy to help Emma finish cooking and passing out plates.

The various flavors of milk and juices were set on the table, along with the heaps of bacon, sausage, ham, eggs, waffles, pancakes, fruits and cereal.

When they all first started living together, it was a pain to make any kind of meal; the ‘carnivores’ that consisted of Victor, Logan, Rory, Tommy, and Issy would consume the most of the meats, living very little for Emma, Remy, and Rene. But they figured out how to make sure everyone got what they wanted; make lots of meat. The three 'omnivores’ took what they wanted out of the meat and were content to eat breads, fruits, and vegetables while the others would devour their meat. With everyone having a high metabolism and consistent training, no one was ever out of shape.

Once the table was set, everyone tucked into their plates, plenty of chatter and banter to fill the void. The household was by no means conventionally perfect, but as the sun shone brightly on the cabin that day, everyone thought it was perfect in it’s own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so like...
> 
> IDK why I love Victor and Emma so much, other than they would have a great fucking dynamic and their kids would be OP but y'know, whatever. 
> 
> Writing Blog: lemonscreativeworld.tumblr.com  
> Main Blog: fire-shadow-dragon-god.tumblr.com


End file.
